The Worst Day Ever, of All Time
by Foundry Cove
Summary: First fanfic. No longer a oneshot.
1. Life stinks

A.N. My first fanfic, so criticism would be nice.

The Worst Day Ever,

Of All Time

Update/ A.N. If you decided to reread this you will notice that I learned how to add horizontal lines. YAY!

* * *

"Okay people, gear up and get in the your pods." that was the Sarge.

In the squad there was Sarge, me, Anders, and John. Sarge carried his

favorite shotgun, I used the Battle Rifle, Anders carried the Rocket

launcher and the MA5B, and John used the SRS99 AM. We were an okay

squad of ODSTs. Back to the story. I grabbed my BR and put it in the slot

next to the seat of my pod.

* * *

The pod hit the ground with a thud. I hit a button and the door shot off.

I grabbed my BR and jumped out. I immediately spotted a jackal patrol. "Get

down!" I yelled through the comms. We all hid behind our pods. John pulled

out his pistol and peeked around his pod. His M6 was the suppressed model

so he managed to take out the patrol unnoticed. "Okay people, we've got a

Covvie anti-air 'bout a kilometer up this here road." said Sarge. "What

road?" I asked. "That slightly overgrown dirt road ten feet behind you."

Sarge stated. "Oh, that road." I mumbled.

* * *

"There it is. One Covvie anti-air. Now all we gotta do run inside plant a

grenade in front of the shield, run outside, wait for the boom, run inside and

throw a grenade in the core, then run outside and find some cover." Sarge

explained as if he did this everyday. "He said that on one breath!" Anders

whispered to me amazed. I got the worst part of the plan. I had to run in

and plant the grenade. I made through though. When we were all in cover

again Sarge said he would do the honors. That was when things went terribly

wrong.

* * *

Sarge got up from cover shotgun in his right and grenade in his left. He

charged right through the enemy lines toward the anti-air. That was when a

scarab came into view, it's main gun already charging. "Sarge! Get to cover!"

I yelled, but it was to late. The scarab fired, reducing Sarge to nothing.

Anders, John, and I turned around and ran. I having the lightest gun ran the

fastest. The first suitable cover was a small cave, so I ran in. "Command this

is Corporal Carterson requesting an air strike on scarab near my location, I'll

paint the target." "Copy that air strike waiting for signal." I peaked out of

my little cave and immediately spotted the scarab. I took out my laser

designator and aimed at the scarab. "Target painted." I heard the bombers

the explosions. Pretty soon a Pelican filled with marines landed in front of

the cave. "Need a lift trooper?" one of the marines asked. I replied," Where

to?" The marine answered," Our FOB." " Anywhere but here is fine by me."

I hopped in and took a seat.

* * *

A.N. So, what do you think? As always, reviews are great.


	2. If we're gonna do it

A.N. A short little chapter, but I wanted to get this on here.

* * *

I hopped out of the pelican just before it landed and proceeded to trip over a rock and make a complete fool out of myself. As I stood up a marine approached me. "Are you Corporal Carterson?" the marine asked me. "Yes." I answered. "The lieutenant wants you to lead an assault against the local Covvie anti-air." the marine said.

"Why me?"

"Look around trooper. Is there anything missing?"

I looked around. There certainly wasn't very much. I saw a squad or two of marines, a single mongoose, two warthogs, two falcons, and a very damaged scorpion. "So, you, me, and any able bodied man here are going to try to take out all _ten_ anti-air-batteries with these resources?" I said questioningly.

"Yes." the marine dead panned.

"You're crazy."

"Tell that to the lieutenant."

"Is the lieutenant the only officer here?" I asked.

"Yes." the marine dead panned once more.

I looked at the marines and the vehicles. "If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right." I said mostly to myself.


	3. This Planet is Doomed

"So you're saying we might be able to get a Shortsword strike" I asked the Lieutenant.

"Captain Roberts is doing the best he can up there. He said that if there was an opening he could send them down." The Lieutenant answered.

The lieutenant, a few other Corporals, and I stood around a Holo-table discussing battle plans.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Squad One will take one of the Falcons here." I pointed to one of the batteries. "They can drop in by jetpack and clear the upper floor. Then Squad Two will punch a hole straight through their lines with the Warthogs. Squad Three will take the other Falcon and provide air support." I explained.

"Sounds good. Where will you be?" The Lieutenant asked.

"I'll be leading Squad One. What are we dealing with here Split-Jaws or Bravo Kilos?"

"Bravo Kilos. Now go prepare your men!"

"Sir." I saluted and walked out.

* * *

I boarded the Falcon and sat in one of the seats. The Falcon took off straight for the First gun.

"30 seconds!" The pilot said.

"Ready?"

"15 seconds."

One of the marines looked over the side. "Crap! Overcharged shot! Evade!"

The pilot went to evade but the plasma hit. The right engine shutdown and the Falcon started spinning downward.

"Everybody out!" I shouted, jumping out. I grunted upon landing and quickly pulled my gun up, firing at an unfortunate Grunt. Everyone had landed in the Covenant's trenches. The Falcon hit the gun and exploded. A groaning sound was heard.

"Everybody out of the trenches. She's comin' down!"

I climbed out of the trench and ran for my life. The Warthogs had arrived and stopped upon seeing us running. We all stopped around them. The gun crashed down and went up in a ball of purple fire. The entire squad was gasping for breath. I heard a large explosion followed by the sound of a pelican landing nearby.

"Lieutenant, what's going on?" I asked through the comms.

"We pulling out. This planet's doomed. Get on that pelican. Good job Corporal." The lieutenant cut the line as I got on the pelican. Everyone sat down and talked as the pelican ascended towards the sky, heding for the UNSC Freedom Enduring.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. I decide to come finish this one. You might see Corporal Anderson again in Project Dive.


End file.
